Sick and Kiss
by Hakurama
Summary: She've got sick. Noctis wanted she well again so he did that? What did he do? The story inside.


Hello everyone! Just call me Haku!

Haku: So………..What sould I say?

Light: Shut up and let this story begin!

Noctis: Be nice Éclair!

Haku: No! She right Noct! I'm shut up now! Enjoy it you guys!

* * *

Rrrreeeeeeeeeennnnngggggggg!!!!!!!!!!

"Serah! Pick up the phone!!!" Cloud yelled as he keep playing FFXIII.

"I'm coming!!!" Serah run towards and pick the phone up. " Hello! Can I help you?" She asked.

"Serah? I'm Noctis!"

"Oh! Lightning intended!!! So, What's up?" Serah asked him.

"Have you seen Lightning? I haven't seen her since yesterday and when I called, she didn't pick up!" Noctis said with so much worries in his voice.

"Ow~! I'm forgot that, she got sick!" Serah replied.

"WHAT?! Is she still alright????" Noctis screamed in the phone.

Serah felt her ear was destroyed. "She have high fever, got headache and began to rave but don't worry! She'll fine!" Serah smile.

"Keep her alive until I come ok?" Noctis said quickly and put down his phone.

Serah returned the kitchen to make some food for Lightning.

"Who's that?" Cloud yelled( still playing game)

"That's Noctis and might you come and check Lightning?" Serah yelled froom the kitchen.

"Wait the minutes! I'm nearly done this part!" Cloud licked his lips and forcus at the screen and….it shut off.

"Hey!!! I'm summonding Odin!!!!" He yelled and looked up at his sister, she just draw out the male plug.

"And I'll kick you if you don't do what just I said!" She added and turn away.

"Fine!" Cloud whispered and walked towards Lightning room. He opened the door and entered her room.

Lightning was laying on her bed with one small wet towel on her forehead. Her cheek redder, her light blue eyes closed and she breath heavily.

Cloud took the towel off and put his hand on her forehead. That's so hot, he shoock his head and put the towel back, holding her hand and he kissed her finger.

"You never strong enough Éclair! You still a little sister with me!" He whispered with tiny smile on his lips.

He remind the last time she got sick, she was eight and he was ten. He sat beside her like this, holding her hand and just looking she was crying in pain.

"I'm never strong enough, Am I ?" She asked.

Cloud kissed her hand and smiled : "Because of you never strong enough so that I'll protect you! Éclair!"

Cloud smiled to himself and pull the blanket on her waist, then he stood up and exited the room.

_Ding dong!_

Serah walked toward and opened the door, a young woman with blond hair and violet eyes smiled to her.

"Stella!!! What you are doing here?" Serah smiled and greet her with a big hug.

"I was in the hospital and heard Noctis said that Lightning got sick, so I come here! Flower for Light!" Stella said and gave Serah a violet bouquet.

"Thanks you Stella!" Serah received the bouquet from Stella. "You just said that you was in the hospital. That's mean you visited Vanline huh?" she added.

"Yes! Laris in there with her. Their baby look so cute, his name is Lucas! Lovely name huh?" Stella smiled and sat down the chair.

They keep talking about Laris and Vanline kid for the while.

[Aerith flower shop]

Zack and Aerith was binding a red rose bouquet for Noctis.

"Don't you guys know how to make her well again?" Noctis asked.

"She got sick huh? Let kiss her!" Zack said.

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" Noctis said.

Aerith gave him a bouquet and smiled: "No! He serious! Kiss her will make she well again but you'll got sick substitute for her."

"…………You're not joke?" He asked again.

"No!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

……….

"I'll think about that! Thanks you! Ow! How many is it?" Noctis open his pocket.

"ow! That our gift for Lightning! Tell her we hoped she will fine!" Aerith smiled and hug her husband.

Noctis noded his head and smiled. He closed the door car and ride to his intended house. His mind keep thinking about Zack idea.

[Lightning house]

They were sitting around Lightning bed. There was Stella, Cloud, Serah, Snow, Yuna, Tifa, Fang, Sazh, Cid and Yuffie.

Lightning still breath heavily, her cheek redder and she was rave in delirium.

"What does she say?" Tifa asked.

"Dunno! Something about run and fall, I guess she got a nightmare!" Tifa replied and wetted the towel then put it back on her forehead. They noticed that she was crying out. Hot tear dropped down her red cheek.

"Why we don't bring her to the hospital?" Yuffie asked.

"Uselessly! Doctor said that she got sick because of magic! She'll be fine!" Cloud said calmly.

Bang!

The door opened and Noctis entered. Everybody turn back and looked at him. Serah made a sign to her friend. They came out and leave him with Lightning.

He dropped the bouquet next to her and sat down. He holding her hand and kissed her engagement ring.

He haven't seen this side of her before. She so wake and she look like a frail crystall, a beautiful frail crystall could be broken anytime.

He lean his head towads her face and whispered.

"You'll never strong enough so that I'll protect you Éclair!"

Then he kissed her.

The morning after.

She well again. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes that was his rose bouquet. The second thing was Serah hug. And the last thing was Tifa meal. Tifa is a great cook that her meal so deliciously. Lightning was sitting on her bed and eat her breakfast.

Zack and Aerith came after her meal. They talking and laughing.

"Have you guys seen Noctis?" finally, Lightning asked.

"Laris called this morning, he said that Noctis got sick" Cloud said calmly.

"How can he got sick?" Lightning asked with her worry eyes.

"Who know!" Cloud replied and smiled softly.

Zack and Aerith looked each other. They know the reson why Noctis got sick. Then, they smiled an evil smile. Lightning noticed they were smiling. She asked: "What you guys smiling for?"

Aerith and Zack turned back to Light. Aerith shoock her head and smiled. Finally, she said:

"Nothing! Just nothing…"

……

"_You'll never strong enough so that I'll protect you Éclair!" _

* * *

Haku:……What should I say?

Light: Shut up and let them review this story.

Noctis: be nice Éclair!

Light: hey! Don't oder me! You're not my father.

Noctis: That's just politely.

Light: You're mean I'm impolite?

Noctis: I'm not.

Light: $#*!

(I*I*&%*^*#^*%D*#^*&^........) (Background)

Haku: Anyway, read and review please!......HEY! Light!!! Don't throw that! IT'S MY LAPTOP-…….. Never mind! (T_T)


End file.
